


［盾冬］faded

by babybluei



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluei/pseuds/babybluei
Summary: Bucky被带回了过去，见到了被困在过去的Steve，两人一起想办法回到了未来。





	［盾冬］faded

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章有老年盾死亡的情节，但是之后没有主要角色的死亡。  
> 关于穿越的理论可能并不是非常的合理，而且有很多地方可能会有bug……

01

轻微的颠簸将Bucky从浅眠中惊醒。

他几乎是在被惊醒的同时伸手握住别在腰间的手枪。

但是他没有立刻睁开眼睛，他的大脑正在帮他慢慢的找回理智，帮他冷静下来。

他想起自己正在前往瓦坎达的飞机上，他灵敏的听觉让他能捕捉到瓦坎达的国王T'Challa和他的妹妹Shuri小声斗嘴的声音。

他现在很安全。

他没有松开握住手枪的手，只是慢慢的睁开了眼睛。

Sam坐在他的斜对面，他的脚边放着那块喷漆了艳丽色彩的盾牌。

Steve Rogers去世了，在126个小时之前。

距离Steve交出盾牌给Sam已经过去了五年。

一开始的两年，已经年迈无法出任务的Steve还能在Sam待在基地的时候指导他关于美国队长应该做的事情，后来……

他老的很快，Bruce说可能是血清的反噬作用，让他在血清失效之后老去的速度快于常人。

Steve在最后的一年里，大部分时间都在睡眠之中度过。

Bucky觉得自己像是变成了一抹幽灵。

大部分时间，他都在陪着Sam出任务，他端着枪，藏在最隐蔽的地方，一枪解决掉会威胁到Sam生命安全的因素，但是没有人在远处对他行军礼。

他习惯了。

在空余的时候，他总是守在Steve的房间外面，不告诉任何人，将自己的存在降到最低，不打扰其他人和Steve。

Steve病危的那天，他是最早发现并且第一个冲到他房间门口的。

可是，他没有勇气踏进房门。

他停在房间门口，他的大脑疯狂的告诉他赶紧迈开双腿进去，如果你不想后悔一辈子的话，就立刻动起来。

但是他的双腿就好像有了其他意识一样，让他一步都踏不出去。

他不想亲眼看到这一切事情的发生，这对他太残忍了。

他是被Sam推进房间里的，Steve的房间里被很多穿白大褂的医生，还有很多他连名字都不知道的医疗器械塞满，而Steve则被很多人一层一层的包围着。

Bucky紧紧的贴着背后的墙壁，他感觉自己肺里的空气被全部挤了出去，他没有办法呼吸，晕眩感一阵一阵的侵袭着他，如果不是身后的支撑物他可能已经跌坐在地上。

然后他看见Steve艰难的睁开了眼睛，他侧过头用目光追寻着谁，最后定格在角落里的Bucky身上。

Bucky不太确定当时自己的表情是什么样的，可能，可能真的很痛苦吧。

他和Steve隔着所有人对视着。床上的Steve瘦弱的像是他小时候一样，Bucky几乎无法相信这个男人曾经扛着全世界的责任在肩头。

他多希望Steve还能和小时候一样，即使Bucky每次都担心的睡不着觉，急得团团转，可是最后他都能好起来。

Steve笑了，那几乎只能算是扯动着嘴角，可是Bucky知道他在笑。

他看见Steve张了张嘴，他没有发出声音，而且他们隔得很远，可是，他知道Steve在对他说什么。

“punk.”

那一瞬间，空气突然又回到他的肺里，他努力的控制着脸部肌肉，挤出一个笑容，他知道他做的很差劲，他太用力了，以至于眼泪水都不受控制的被挤了出来，可是他还是想给Steve一个笑容。

“jerk.”

他的声音很轻，被淹没在医疗仪器叫嚣的声音里，他也不知道Steve有没有看到，因为Steve终于抵不住疲惫，闭上了他的眼睛。

 

Steve去世了，他没有像他小时候无数次那样好起来。

 

Bucky瞪着眼睛，紧紧盯着机舱内的天花板。

“嘿。”

他听见Sam轻声的和他打招呼，于是他终于挪开了他的眼睛看向Sam。

Sam已经放下了自己手中正在看的书，坐在了他的对面。

“你还好么？”

Bucky知道Sam很担心他。

大部分认识他和Steve的人都在担心他。

Bucky不知道什么叫做好，什么又叫做不好。

他还活着，这就是好，Steve死去了，这就是不好。

他多希望自己身体里沉眠多年的冬日战士能够接管他的意识。

失去Steve实在让他太痛苦了。

他多希望自己能够忘记所有的感情。

如果是冬日战士，他就不会痛，也就不会因为Steve的离开而难受。

 

Steve的葬礼和当年Peggy的葬礼选在了同一个教堂。

来了很多人，Bucky认识的，Bucky不认识的，很多很多。有人走过来和他打招呼，拍拍他的肩让他不要太伤心，他只是点点头，然后和他们握手，最后目送他们走远。

负责念悼念词的是Sam。

他在葬礼前反复的和Bucky确认了这个事情，他觉得应该是Bucky做这件事的，至少Steve应该是这么希望的。

Bucky还是拒绝了。

他不知道自己应该以什么身份去缅怀Steve，他只是，希望Steve还能活着。

教堂后面有一个很大的湖，秋冬的季节让湖边的风景显得格外萧条。这场景让Bucky恍惚的想起五年前，Steve踏上机器前对他说的最后一句话。

“It's gonna be okay,buck.”

然后，他回来了。尽管回来的Steve已经上了岁数，可是他始终还是回来了。

他的目光迅速的扫过湖边的每一张长椅，希望能够和那年一样，他能够找到他熟悉的背影，不管那个人怎么改变，他都能一眼就认出来。

但是没有，这一次，没有人回来。

Bucky的双手握紧了拳头又再次松开。

他终究还是弄丢了他的那个小男孩。

 

他是自己愿意回瓦坎达的。

Sam作为美国队长而言已经很优秀了，他不再需要任何人的协助也能完成他应该做的事情。

“老实说，你如果不替我守着背后，我其实还是挺寂寞的，兄弟。”

Sam在离开瓦坎达之前和他拥抱，他拍拍Sam的肩表示他也有同感。

“但是国王陛下说的没有错，你有权利选择自己想做的事情。你的人生属于你自己，你不用再为谁负责了。我替你感到高兴。”

Sam特地送他回到了瓦坎达，他可以不必这么做，但是却依然执着的跟着他一起回来了。

Bucky还是选择住在他离开瓦坎达前住的那间小屋子里。

屋子被人打扫整理过，估计是Shuri或者T'Challa吩咐的。

他们总是对待Bucky格外的热情和亲切。

Bucky喜欢他们，也喜欢瓦坎达。

他曾经和Steve说起过，如果有一天他一定要死去，他会回到瓦坎达，这里有最美丽的夕阳，有最和蔼的人民，还有他养的那群小羊仔。

他第二次生命开始后的全部都在这里。

他记得Steve听到他这么说之后有多难受。

他一遍遍的用嘴唇去亲吻Bucky当时仅有的那只手，很久没有修剪的胡渣挠的Bucky的掌心发痒。

他抚摸着Steve的头发，笑出了声。Steve的那副表情简直像他养过的小羊仔走丢以后被找回来时那样让人心疼。

“我还有很久很久可以活呢，Stevie。我不会轻易地就离开你的。”

Steve将Bucky的手心贴上自己的脸，“我陪你，我陪你回瓦坎达。”Steve深情得看着他，他的眼睛闪闪发光，Bucky觉得自己可能会陷在那双眼睛里一辈子。

“你只要去做你自己就好了，Steve。你只要跟随你的心就行了。”

他用指尖戳了戳Steve的心脏，然后将头轻轻地靠上他的胸前，他能够听见Steve的心跳声，那么健康，那么有力。

他们都还活着。

Bucky已经很满足了。

 

那时候距离灭霸进攻地球还有34个小时。

34小时以后，Steve收到Natasha和Sam的消息登上飞机去寻找和他们断了联系的Wanda和幻视。

再之后没多久，T'Challa，瓦坎达的国王陛下为他送来了崭新的金属臂，而他，选择以白狼的身份，踏上了战场。

他没有后悔过再次踏上战场这件事情。

他知道Steve如此的害怕把他又一次卷进战争里，可是他还是这么做了。

这是他自己的选择。

命运一直在逼迫着他做出不同的选择，但是从好的意义上来说，他还有选择的权利。

至少没有被其他人随意就决定了。

 

Steve被葬在国家公墓，在下葬的时候，Bucky避开了人群故意躲在了队伍的最后面。

他看见自己的墓碑就在Steve的身侧。

他突然想起自己曾经也是为国捐躯的烈士。

他的墓碑上刻着的墓志铭是Steve曾经写给他的一封信。

他不知道那是他的家人让刻上的，亦或者就是Steve自己要求的。

葬礼结束后，人群渐渐散去，只有他还站在那里。

Wanda经过他身边时轻轻的拉住他的手。

他看见女孩哭的眼圈发红，但是双眼里却盛满了关心。

“谢谢你，Wanda，我没关系。”他抬起手摸了摸女孩子的头，帮她把长发整理整齐，“去吧，不要让Clint太担心你。”

他注意到不远处Clint和他的家人依然在等着Wanda，这么多年来他们家人都一直将Wanda当做自己的家人在照顾，她也已经习惯了将他们当做仅有的亲人，Bucky从心底里替她感到高兴。

 

“让我单独待一会好么？”

Wanda离开前重重的握了一下他的手。Bucky知道他的状态一定很糟糕，以至于这个小女孩会这么的不放心他。

他等到人群都走完后才缓步走到Steve的墓碑前。

他的手指拂过墓碑，那温度太冰冷了，刺骨的寒气。

他经历过西伯利亚的天气，经历过冷冻仓的折磨，可是那墓碑的温度却远比这些要寒冷太多。

他突然想起瓦坎达炎热的天气，想起Steve说了陪他一起回瓦坎达的模样。

如果是在瓦坎达，可能永远都不会这么寒冷吧？

他害怕寒冷，可是Steve却在这最寒冷的季节里离开。他不怪Steve，是他让Steve追随他自己的心的。

“嘿，Stevie。”Bucky清了清嗓子，他看了一眼和Steve的墓碑并排的属于他自己的那块墓碑。

“永远都是Barnes中士在陪着你，不是么？”

Bucky蹲了下来，手指来回磨蹭着墓碑上Steve的名字。

“你看，他永远在担心他那个小个子的布鲁克林男孩。你在这里，他也一定会留在这里不离开。”

“他让了你这么多次，这一次你就让让他吧。”

他俯身亲吻Steve的墓碑，就像无数次他亲吻过Steve的脸颊一样。

［一切都终结于此——你的手

离开我的手。］

“Steve，你知道的，James Buchanan Barnes早就在你离开的那天和你一起离开了。”

“你不用感到悲伤，这是他自己的决定。”

“你知道的，他永远会跟着你，陪着你。”

“哪怕是到世界的尽头。”

 

 

tbc


End file.
